Street lights generally have a flange formed on the lower end thereof which is connected to bolts secured in a concrete base or slab. An underground cable generally extends from a transformer through an underground conduit and extends up through the concrete base between the bolts. The cable extends to several light posts and is connected in series to the lights throughout the circuit.
When one light post is damaged, for example when broken by a vehicle, the entire circuit must be turned off at the transformer until the damaged post is replaced.
Depending upon the location of the street lights the posts are generally installed by individual developers in private development areas and by city, state and Federal agencies on larger streets and highways. There are no standard shapes or sizes for the street lights which have three to five bolts to secure the base to a concrete slab or base. Because of the various sizes and geometric shapes of the base of the street lights which may be specified in a given location, it is impractical to keep a large stock of light posts on hand and it is often necessary to order the light post from the manufacturer which oftens causes a two to three month delay in repairing the street light.
Meanwhile, a street light which was lighted is darkened, subjecting the neighborhood to various criminal mischief and causing hazardous driving conditions. When passing from a lighted area to the unlighted area which is caused by the damaged light, the eyes do not have sufficient time to adjust to the darkened area and accidents often occur in these areas of varying light.
Furthermore, due to energy conservation, the amount of street lights once used in some areas are being reduced such that every other one is being disabled. In order to efficiently utilize the light posts not being used, the post is often removed and used in another area of new development. It is necessary to cover the wires extending from the once used light. The wires cannot be placed in the conduit below the ground because water would collect in the conduit and create a short between the conductors since water-tight connections are difficult to make.
Since the wires extend upwardly out of the concrete, once the post has been removed the conductor can not be spliced together and taped in an exposed manner because of the dangerously high voltage used in the street lighting. Children often have a tendency to play with items of which they are not familiar and may be subjected to hazardous shock if the wires are left open. Furthermore, weather conditions create a hazardous condition which could cause an electrical shock to a passerby under wet weather conditions.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a cover which could be utilized over the various shapes of bases and bolt arrangements which would allow splicing of the wires within the circuit and yet cover them in a manner which would render them safe from persons in the area and allow utilization of the remaining street lights in the circuit. Enclosure devices heretofore known have generally been of a specific shape to use on a specific device.